Brackenwall Brute Squad
Category:Guilds Category:Horde_Guilds 'Representing Ogre kind and culture to Horde' The Brackenwall Brute Squad is an all Ogre horde guild on Kirin Tor. It's definitely a role playing focused guild, with membership open to any horde at any level who has an Ogre Trinket and is willing to always play with it on. Requirements to join * Have an Ogre Idol on the character who is to join. (Armory will be checked.) * Horde only. Alliance ogres not allowed. * Always is in Ogre form ** Exception: Allowed to take taxis. (Try to only take a taxi when your cooldown is almost up.) ** Exception: After death, if the cooldown is not up. ** No exceptions for using mounts. Hoof it like a real ogre would. If you use a quest item to allow you to mount as an Ogre, that's fine. * Always stay in character in... ** /guild ** /say ** /yell ** /whisper ** /lfg ** /trade ** /party ** Exception: allowed to talk OOC in channel KTOOC. * Be an Ogre according to the model described below. (Ogre Personality) Ogre Personality The ogres who have rejoined the horde have a few common characteristics that drive all of their behavior. They are dumb, hungry and eager to please horde companions. Because they are rejoining the horde from a position of weakness, they seek to in every way please their horde comrades. For a model of how you might play as an Ogre, reference a Labrador Retriever puppy. In many ways, you are as smart and similarly motivated (food, fun, and affection). Ogre Speak Ogres are not very smart. As such, their language skills are a little more limited. In general, as an ogre you want to try to... * Define everything by it's observable behaviors relative to an Ogre. For Example: Since Blood elves are skinny and obviously underfed, as well as constantly needing an Ogre to tank instances for them because they are squishy, they are commonly referred to as "Squishy Elf" * Always use the third person. No "I", "we", "Mine", "Our", "Your" * Few, if any, uses of articles or pronouns. * Where possible, only use action verbs. For example. "That is my chicken!" would be spoken by an ogre as "Chicken is Thoq chicken!" or even "Chicken Thoq Chicken!" Some players will have trouble understanding you. Be sympathetic. Have things ready to say like "Thoq understand. Thoq trouble big word too." Don't break the character. Staying in character is what makes it both fun and funny. Dealing with Griefers Remember that your Ogre doesn't understand he's being griefed. Play it up more. Offer food to the player giving you a hard time. Deal with people who try to take advantage of your Ogre's eagerness to help by being even more stupid than normal. For example: PlayerOne: "Hey Thoq, I need some gold, can you send me some?" Thoq: "Thoq no have shiney. All Thoq shiney bank. Thoq shiney safe!" If they persist, remember you're dumb as a rock. Just don't understand and send them the level 5 apples. One to a mail. Remember to put in a friendly note too so that the mail takes longer to delete.